Final boss theme
The final boss theme, also called the final battle theme, is the music that plays for the game's final boss in the Final Fantasy series. Some final boss themes are named after the boss, while others have unique names. Many are simply titled "The Final Battle" or "Battle to the Death." Appearances ''Final Fantasy The original releases had no boss theme, and so the battle with Chaos used the normal battle theme. However, in the WonderSwan Color, ''Origins, Dawn of Souls, Anniversary and mobile remakes, a final boss theme was produced for the final battle, titled "Last Battle." ''Final Fantasy II In the original NES release, the Emperor used the same boss theme as all other bosses, called "Battle Scene 2." In every remake after the ''Origins release, two boss battle themes were produced for normal bosses, and "Battle Scene 2" was used as the final battle theme. In the All Sounds of Final Fantasy I & II compilation album, there are four unused tracks for Final Fantasy II. One is labeled "Battle Scene 3" and has been speculated by fans to be what was supposed to play during the final battle, as it has similarities in style to the unused "Dungeon" theme, and to the theme played as the Emperor returns from Hell.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-7Vd6DFLgLs ''Final Fantasy III The theme plays during the battle with the Cloud of Darkness. It is known as the first final boss theme in the series, as the original versions of ''Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II did not have one. In some remixes of the theme on soundtracks, the theme is titled "Kurayaminokumo," which literally translates into English as "Cloud of Darkness." ''Final Fantasy IV The theme plays during the battle with Zeromus. In the second album with The Black Mages, the theme is titled "Zeromus." "Zeromus" is reused in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years during the battle with Zeromus's Malice. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Four themes play during the final battle with the Creator. "Planetary Core" is for the first phase of the fight against the Creator's shell, and is also used during the scripted section of the Creator's final form. The theme which plays in the second battle, "Master of Imagination," is also the theme used for the lowest section of the Depths (which is a remix of the Maenad's theme), and acts as the Creator's personal theme. The third theme, "Straying from Evolution," plays during the Creator's third form and is entirely original. The last plays for the Creator's final form after the scripted section and is called "The Battle for Life." It is a remix of both "Straying from Evolution" and the "Main Theme of FINAL FANTASY IV." Final Fantasy V The theme plays during the battle with Neo Exdeath. In the third album by The Black Mages, it is retitled "Neo Exdeath." Final Fantasy VI The first final boss theme to have a specific name, "Dancing Mad," is divided into four parts, each of which plays during the battle with one of the tiers of enemies leading up to Kefka, the game's final boss. Remixes of several other themes from throughout the game, including Kefka's own theme, are spliced into the overarching theme. Kefka's ultimate weapon in the ''Dissidia series is named after the theme. ''Final Fantasy VII The final boss theme used for the fight with Safer∙Sephiroth‎ has since become the signature theme of Sephiroth himself. It has been remixed many times since its original appearance for Sephiroth's various appearances outside of ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- "Desperate Crisis" plays during the three phases of the final battle against Zirconiade. It is loud, with many heavy electric instruments, such as the guitar. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- "The SOLDIER Way" plays during the final battle with Genesis Rhapsodos. "The Price of Freedom" plays during the scripted event of Zack's Final Stand. Final Fantasy VIII Played during the final battle with Ultimecia, "The Extreme" incorporates "Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec" into its opening. The track was rearranged by the Black Mages for their third studio album, ''The Black Mages III: Darkness and Starlight. It also features the intro to a traditional battle theme after over a minute has passed. ''Final Fantasy IX "The Final Battle" plays during the battle with Necron. In the third album by The Black Mages, it is retitled "Grand Cross." Final Fantasy X The final boss is Yu Yevon, whose theme is "Decisive Battle." However, due to it being impossible to lose to Yu Yevon short of creatively killing oneself, Braska's Final Aeon is widely considered the game's true final boss. The song that plays during the battle is "Otherworld," which also plays during the game's opening cinematics. Final Fantasy X-2 The music that plays during the battle against Shuyin is called "Their Resting Place" , known as "Resting Place" in Luca sphere theater. Final Fantasy XI There are different final boss themes for each main line of Missions: *"Awakening" - battle against the Shadow Lord (original game). *"Eald'narche" and "Belief" - battle against Eald'narche (Rise of the Zilart). *"Dusk and Dawn" and "A Realm of Emptiness" - battle against Promathia (Chains of Promathia). *"Ragnarok" - battle against Alexander (Treasures of Aht Urhgan). *"Goddess Divine" - battle against Lilith Ascendant (Wings of the Goddess). *"Echoes of Creation" - battle against the Seed Crystal (A Crystalline Prophecy). *"Luck of the Mog" - battle against Riko Kupenreich (A Moogle Kupo d'Etat). *"A Feast for Ladies" - battle against Shantotto and Domina Shantotto (A Shantotto Ascension). *"Shinryu" - battle against Shinryu (Abyssea Series). *"Provenance Watcher" - battle against Provenance Watcher (Voidwatch battle series, included as content for ''Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess). *"The Price" - battle against Hades (Seekers of Adoulin) *"Wail of the Void" - battle against the game's ultimate final boss, the Cloud of Darkness (Rhapsodies of Vana'diel) ''Final Fantasy XII Originally played during the battle with The Undying, "Struggle for Freedom" is also used as the final boss theme for the Feolthanos Exultant battle in the sequel, ''Revenant Wings. The piece incorporates variations of the themes used throughout the game's soundtrack, particularly those in "The Theme of the Empire." ''Final Fantasy XIII The two tracks played during the final battle are "Born Anew" and "Nascent Requiem" . Both are composed by Masashi Hamauzu. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The track that plays during the final battle is "Unseen Abyss," composed by Mitsuto Suzuki and Naoshi Mizuta. In "Requiem of the Goddess" downloadable content, "Heart of Chaos" plays during the final battle against Chaos Bahamut. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII "Divine Love" plays against the first three forms of the final boss. The track that plays during the final form is "Almighty Bhunivelze" and incorporates various themes from the trilogy. Final Fantasy XIV In ''Legacy, the final boss theme is "Rise of the White Raven", which plays during the battle against Nael Deus Darnus. It features a duet singing in Latin. In A Realm Reborn, an instrumental version called "Bite of the Black Wolf" is used during the battle against Gaius van Baelsar, while "Rise of the White Raven" is again used in the rematch against Darnus in the Second Coil of Bahamut. In A Realm Reborn, "Ultima" plays during the battle against the Ultima Weapon. Technically, Lahabrea is the final boss, but the battle is significantly easier to the point of requiring a deliberate attempt to lose, as such the Ultima Weapon is considered the true final boss. The theme for the battle against Lahabrea is "Thunderer", which is used again in later battles against Lahabrea and other Ascians, as well as against Twintania. In Heavensward, the final boss theme is "Heroes", an aggressive mix of "Solid", the main theme of Ishgard, as well as incorporating parts of "Ominous Prognisticks", the expansion's main dungeon boss theme. It plays during the final battle against King Thordan. ''Final Fantasy XV The track played in the last battle between Noctis Lucis Caelum and Ardyn Izunia is "Magna Insomnia", a much more dramatic arrangement of Somnus. Much like FFVI's Dancing Mad, the piece is formed of three separate movements that play on each of the three phases in the final battle. Final Fantasy Tactics "Altima, the Perfect Body" plays during the second part of the battle with Ultima. In the ''War of the Lions remake, it is retitled "The Heartless Hellion." The first form features the song "Altima, the Nice Body." ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance "Incarnation" plays during the battle with Li-Grim. Composed by Hitoshi Sakimoto, there exists two version in the original soundtrack: the Game Boy Advance original version and the "Full Sound," orchestral version. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift "The Unfolding Darkness" plays during the battle with the Neukhia. Composed by Hitoshi Sakimoto, it is the 22nd track of disc 2 of the original soundtrack. Vagrant Story "Grotesque Creature" , the 25th track in disc 2 of the original soundtrack plays during the final fight against Guildenstern. It starts off with percussion that led to the antagonist's theme, and followed by a militaristic march and synthesizer voices. Final Fantasy Type-0 "Vermilion Fire" plays during the final battle against the Rursan Arbiter. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles "Fusion, Descent" is played during the final battle against Memiroa. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates "Galdes Battle" is played in the final battle against Great Galdes. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time "Last Battle" is played in the final battle against Larkeicus. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers The Final Fantasy Legend The theme "Furious Battle" accompanies the battle against the Creator. As this game was released prior to ''Final Fantasy III, it could be said to have the first final boss theme in the series, but the game is technically the founding entry of the SaGa series, and is only referred to as "Final Fantasy" in the west. ''Final Fantasy Legend II The theme "Saving the World" is played in the final battle against the Arsenal, during the second phase. The first phase features the traditional boss theme, instead. Final Fantasy Legend III The final battle against Xagor, after the brief battle with Sol, is accompanied by "Spiritual Battle." Final Fantasy Mystic Quest "Battle 3" is played during the final battle against the Dark King. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light "The Final Battle" is the theme that plays during the last stage of the battle with Chaos. Bravely Default The final boss theme is "The Horizon-Devouring Serpent" and plays during the battle against Ouroboros. Similarly to "Dancing Mad," the music changes as the battle goes on. The first half is heard during the second, third and fourth phases of the battle, while parts of the second half become unlocked in the third and fourth phase. The full theme is only heard during the fifth and last phase of the battle and the cutscene preceding it. Bravely Second: End Layer The final boss theme is "Battle of Providence" and plays during the battle against Providence. Like is predecessor, the music changes as the battle goes on. The first half plays during first phase of the battle while the second half/full song plays during the in-between cutscene and final phase. Final Fantasy Dimensions "IMPERATOR" and "Inside the Swirl of Chaos" are the final boss themes. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) "Chaos" plays during the battle with Chaos. Though the theme is one continuous piece, it is segmented into three when used in-game, and each portion is used for one of the three battles with Chaos. Several of the final boss themes from previous games are also available as music choices to be heard in battles. Some of the final boss themes are already available, others must be purchased in the PP Catalog. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The final battle theme is "Cantata Mortis & God in Fire," which plays during the battle against Feral Chaos. As with the original ''Dissidia, several of the final boss themes from previous games are also available as music choices to be heard in battles. Some of the final boss themes are already available, others must be purchased in the PP Catalog. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Chaos Shrine" from ''Final Fantasy is the battle music used for the final battle against Chaos. The theme is notably of the few tracks in the game to be remixed. References Category:Musical themes